Never lose
by Peaceandunity
Summary: Bella is a pro gamer. The best in the world, until her mother says she's obsessive. And demands she quit or live with her father. will she win the most important thing? or will her obsession cost her the prize?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N story title-_ I_ never lose**

**2 stories in a day. U guys r lucky I'm w/o my laptop**

Bpov

Three more levels. Only three and I would be crowned gaming champion. So much was at stake here. I was the first girl to ever make it this far. That wasn't satisfying enough, I NEEDED to WIN. You see, _I _never lose. I mean NEVER. This was going to be my one millionth straight win. That is a gaming record. Surrounding me are nine guys all of whom do NOT want to see a girl win they'd rather lose. Which they were. Staying ahead was getting harder; the boys were teaming up to force me into a forfeit. Hadn't they learned yet? I can get through anything no game gets to hard for me to handle. Sometimes the creator of the games makes an 'impossible' one. They're no match for me. The other players were using cheats. I knew it and so did the judges, like they were going to stop them. I was on my own.

My avatar started to lose power. I was cornered. I went to my options and scrolled. Smiling I click on the desired power up and did an ultimate combo. With ten seconds on the clock and the crowd holding their breaths, I execute the move perfectly. giving me the lead and the power boost to defeat the boss. YOU WIN! Appears on my screen as I take off the head set and do my character does its signature move; a series of flips and jumps before sending a blast of blue energy into the sky. I was grinning for real now as I glanced up and saw the disbelief etched on my fellow gamers faces. They had thrown everything at me, resorting to cheating (I'd deal with that later) and still I beat them. Proving yet again that I didn't need to resort to breaking the gamers code to win. I was better then that and I proved it. Again. The crowds mix of cheering and disbelief was definitely worth the plane ride from Arizona to Quebec. (the prize was pretty good to) I looked into the audience and sighed. My mother appeared to have decided to yet again miss her only daughter's moment of victory. My disappointment only lasted a minute though before I was handed the gamers trophy a couple grand and next years biggest video games. My picture was taken and my signature given. I shook hands with my foes and they just smiled and said they'd beat me next year. I told them they could try, a smile on all ten of our faces. We were only enemies at the controls. The rest of the time we were… not friends exactly… but allies? It was complicated.

However, All in all it was a great day…

Until I got back to the hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry bout the wait. I have no decent excuse.**

**Bpov**

Most would think that winning all the time would make one more win boring, unimportant, for me though winning never gets old. I work hard for my wins and am always excited when the flashing YOU WIN! Pops up on my screen. After I'm handed the trophy, tell them to forward my winning to my Arizona home, and get my pic taken for Gamers Monthly (Canada) I jump off the stage and sign autographs as I make my way to the people that DID show up for my big day.

"Tommy! How's it goin?" I ask upon reaching the back of the auditorium.

"Same as always" is his reply as we complete our customary handshake as greeting.

I then turn and grin wider "Jacob! It's been to long" I give him a quick hug after glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

"Your dad says hi and is sorry he couldn't make it. A case has been keeping him busy and with the flu flying around he couldn't take the time off"

"Hey you came and that's enough for me" and it was. I just wish that my own mother could show up once in a while. Mirroring my thoughts Jake asks "Renee couldn't make it?" to which I shake my head and reply "you know she never does. I'm lucky she's let me game this long in the first place, even if she does complain that I'm 'obsessive' and 'don't spend enough time with her' or something. But enough of her I have a five AM flight back to Arizona and need to pack but am starving either of you up for food? On me." They both nod and we exit the establishment for good. Me shaking hands all the way out.

Quebec. I'd been here once before several years ago, with my father at the time. It was the early stages of my parents' divorce and the first time I'd really been exposed to video games. I was five at the time. My father, for lack of knowledge of five year olds, had taken me to a competition much like the one I had just won. I was in awe to say the least and had been thoroughly engrossed ever since. My father, upon realizing that I had an interest in something he did, brought me to a game store and showed me how to play on one of their PlayStation 1's, only two years old at the time and perfect as a starting point for any newbie. My mother wasn't thrilled with the idea of her daughter as a gamer but indulged me hoping beyond hope that it was a faze and eventually I would come to enjoy ballet or something. If this is a stage, I hope it's one I never grow out of, and not because my mother wishes it of me, but because it's the one thing I'm good at. But walking Quebec with Tom and Jake was a different kind of fun. I didn't have to be careful in how I dealt with my mother (equal parts batting eyelashes and reprogramming various toys of hers) and being flippant in my dealings with my fellow gamers. Tom and Jake, being with them meant I didn't have to pretend, act or fight. Just make them laugh, give them food and they were fine. After dinner (pretty sure in was Fridays?) we bum around town a bit.

"Thanks for dinner Bells" "yea thanks" Tom and Jake say as we exit the restaurant.

"No problem. It was the least I could do" and it was considering no one else I knew decided to cheer me on.

"That's what friends are for Bella" says Tom with a grin. I grin back and lead them down the street. We're passing a clothing store and I'm telling a story of the time my dad tried buying me a new outfit after I spilled motor oil down the front of mine and he ended up finding one with a French saying on the front when I notice a clock.

"And then I look up the phrase on the internet cuz I was curious right?" to which they nod. "And then it turns out that my dad had accidently got me a shirt that had 'will have sex for food' on it at which point I had already… shit is that the time! I gotta get back to the hotel my mom must be freakin out!" to which I brofist Tom and give Jake a hug before hailing a taxi. "Call ya guys later if I'm still alive"

**(A/N was gonna stop it here but I owe you)**

Upon reaching the hotel I throw money at the driver with a rushed "thanks I'm sorry" and hightail it passed the front desk up the stairs and into our room. "Mom I'm so sorry Tom came up to watch the tournament and then we decided to catch up a bit since it's been awhile from the last time we saw each other and he's going to Turkey in a few weeks and he'll be too busy to visit and video chatting hasn't really become a thing there yet… why aren't you saying anything and why do you look ready to eat me alive?"

"Isabella Marie I was ready to call the cops! It's 11 O'clock I thought you were dead in the streets!"

"Mom I'm sorry I should have called but-"

"no excuses young lady! No I've put up with this behavior for years hoping that you'd learn and grow out of this ridiculous faze of yours! You're inconsiderate and never think of anyone but yourself not to mention…" at that point I zoned out a bit. I've heard the lecture before and I was bound to hear it again soon she was going to mention that I was addicted to electronics (which was insane) and suggest I see a shrink not that I wasn't worried but I hadn't held my Gameboy in my hands in a few hours and I was getting a little itchy… okay so maybe I did have a problem. But I didn't need a shrink. "…So I called Dr. Watson and he suggested- are you even listening to me. Bella" I snapped up and stopped twitching my fingers by hiding them behind my back, but not before she saw what I was doing. "yea totally you were talking to Watson or something"

"_Doctor _Watson and he believes that we, you, have three options. A shrink-" to which I violently shake my head " to completely go off gaming with me" to which I stared and muttered a quiet 'no' "what's the third option?" "to move in with your father and go off gaming there" all three suggestions were bad so I muttered "can I think about it" and she nodded "you have until the morning" and left the room- for the hotel bar I would guess.

I got changed then layed in bed pull out my GameBoy and deliberate over my choices. A shrink was out of the option. Besides never living it down they'd probably take my controller away. Which lead me to option two and three no more gaming. Gaming was my life. My mom would become even more unbearable but my dad. My dad. What was I going to do.

**I know her choice is obvious but give me the benefit of the doubt. Send me comments and ask questions. Me likey when you do.**


End file.
